


The Painful Recollections of Takashi Shirogane

by QueerHeart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro went to the same middle school, Adam and Shiro were best friends, Bullying, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Shadam, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Tired Shiro (Voltron), adam is a good boyfriend, shiro has a tragic backstory, shiro is bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerHeart/pseuds/QueerHeart
Summary: Adam forces Shiro to confront his former bullies.This was written by my younger sister and edited by me.
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), James Griffin & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	The Painful Recollections of Takashi Shirogane

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my younger sister and edited by me. She doesn't want an account all to herself, so this is where her fics will be (for now). I hope you like it! All comments will be shown to her. I have a really good fic coming out soon, stay tuned for that!

On September, 23, 2042, Takashi Shirogane taught a Space Travel prep class at a middle school to recruit kids for the Galaxy Garrison Cadet Program. It was exhausting, but he was impressed with all of the kids there. One kid in particular caught his eye because he got 3 times farther than anyone in the space flight simulator. His name was Keith, and he hung back in the shadows. All the other kids made fun of him, calling him “That emo kid” and “Mullet”. Takashi wondered why such a talented young boy was at this school and not already enrolled in the Space program.

“Keith.” he said to himself. He recognized that name. As he was walking to the classroom earlier, he had passed the office and had overheard the principal talking with somebody on the phone, saying the boy’s name in an angry tone. “Keith.” Shiro said again.

So, Shiro enrolled the young boy in the Garrison’s Cadet program. Later that day, Keith was brought to his first day of training and got into a fight with another boy from his class that had enrolled. Shiro had to deal with it, as he was the one that recommended Keith for the elite program. 

The next day, Shiro was exhausted, and he had to teach another group of middle schoolers today. His fiancé, Adam, had insisted that he come with Shiro to keep an eye on him. He was glad for it. When Adam was around, things almost always worked out.

“So, another day out of the boring routine of the Garrison, huh? Excited?” asked Adam, pushing his glasses up on his nose while Takashi drove out of the Garrison.

“Adam, you know-”

“Come on, it’s fun to get out once in a while!”

“How did you know what I was gonna say?” Shiro snapped. Adam looked shocked and stared out the window, clearly upset. “I don’t feel like teaching another bunch of kids, OK?” he said, more calmly this time.

“That kid. Keith, right?” He said looking back at Shrio. “I’m sure that he’s going to be alright. I know how much you hate bullies, but I think this kid can handle it.”

“Let’s just get this job over with…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the corner of the middle school playground, a young Takashi Shirogane was curled in a ball as the usual horde of the bullies kicked him and bellowed insults. Shiro’s tears collected in a small indent in the ground at his feet.

Teachers walked by, but they either didn’t notice or didn’t care that Ryder, the class bully, was hurting people. 

“WIMP!” one of Ryder’s friends barked.

Little Adam tried to help his best friend but the others just shoved him to the ground.

Over that summer, Takashi went to a training camp. He became the strongest kid there. He was the one that everyone admired! He was the one that won all the competitions! When he got back to school the next year, he went up the ones that bullied him and gave them a piece of his mind! (Well, more like a piece of his fist, but you get what I am saying.)

The teachers still didn’t care about him, but all the kids in the school knew his name. He was loved by the popular kids, the nerdy kids and the kids in between. Of course, the kid that loved him most was Adam.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the middle school, they noticed that the parking lot was full of cars. I’m serious, not a single parking space was open! They had to park outside of the lot because that was the only available space. Every inch of Shiro was trembling. This was the school he had gone to. The school of his childhood horrors. How did he not notice? He hadn’t bothered to find out the name before going, he just accepted the duty. That was coming back to bite him.

Adam looked at him with pleading eyes. They had gone to the same school and went through the same troubles yet, Adam had always wanted Shiro to come back and remember. Takashi never knew why, something about letting go of the past to help the future. Shiro didn’t care. He didn’t want to relive the terrible memories of his past.

“This isn’t another lesson for kids, is it?” asked Shiro.

Adam shook his head with a smirk on his face. “Yes and no. Yes, it is a lesson. No, it is not for children.

“What do you mean it is not for children?” Shiro complained.

Adam simply poked Shiro in the chest and slipped out of the car. Takashi had no choice but to follow. When he looked into the parking lot, he recognized everyone. It must’ve been his entire class from middle school! What were they all doing here? 

Shiro raced after Adam, grabbing him by the hand and tugging him towards a corner of the school yard.

“What in the world is going on? And where are all the students that go to this school?” Takashi seethed.

But Adam just stared at the ground, a troubled look on his face.

“What is it?” Shiro followed his gaze and saw a small indent in the ground. 

Tears filled Takashi’s eyes. Crying into that same hole that he did many years ago, he fell to his knees. He put his hands over his face, sobbing. Adam crouched down beside him, taking his best friend, his fiancé, into his arms. 

All the memories came flooding back. The horrible names, the dreadful stares, and worst of all, seeing Adam in pain. He knew he needed to face his fears but he didn’t picture this. He finally stopped trembling enough to take his hands away from his face. Adam let go but only to pull Shiro up to take him into a bigger hug.

“Hey...” whispered Adam “You wanna know what’s going on?”

“Yeah, I guess…” Shiro chuckled, sniffling.

Adam finally let go and started to explain. “You were never going to teach another class today, you had a free day. I talked to the Garrison and they said that they would be willing to let me take you here. I contacted all of the others from our class in middle school and asked them if they wanted to all see each other again… If they wanted to see you.” 

“But why didn’t you tell me?”

“I knew you wouldn’t agree to it.”

“I still don’t!”

“Come,” Adam said, taking Takashi by the hand. “I want you to see him.”

Adam dragged Shiro towards a green sports car decorated with flames. A tall man leaned against the door wearing a black tank top and a backwards baseball cap covering his shaggy brown hair. He had baggy jeans with a thick belt at his waist. Everything about him reminded Shiro of his former bully.

“Shirogane, right?” Ryder said, sliding his sunglasses down his nose revealing his dark blue eyes.

“Uh, yeah. That’s me,” replied Shiro.

“Glad we could meet again, uh… I-uh I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” sighs Ryder. “I was a complete and total jerk and you have every right to-”

“You were so mean to me.” Takashi said with a glare. He had bullied Shiro for years and years and he said “Sorry”?

Ryder looked afraid, and that made Shiro feel guilty. He hadn’t been kind to Ryder after the summer when everything changed.

“But, I should be apologizing as well,” Shiro admitted. “When I came back to school the next year, I was not kind. You tried to apologize, but I ignored you! I was a jerk too… I forgive you, and I hope you’ll forgive me.” 

Ryder looked surprised. He offered his hand. Shiro took it and shook, firmly gripping his former enemy’s hand. The person who had made his childhood awful was now making his future better. Knowing that Ryder was sorry and Shiro had admitted to his own faults gave him peace! 

“I forgive you, Takashi Shirogane. I am glad you forgive me too, after all those years.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro finally finished catching up with his old friends. It was time to go back to the Galaxy Garrison, back home. Adam and Shiro jumped into the car and drove back, talking about all the fun they had. When they got into their room, Adam pulled Takashi into a kiss.

“Thank you for doing that,” he breathed. 

Shiro was elated. At the beginning of the day, he barely had enough energy to get out of bed. But now? He felt as if he could run around the entire world in a heartbeat.

“Thank you.” Takashi Shriogane murmured to the love of his life. “Thank you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my younger sister and edited by me. She doesn't want an account all to herself, so this is where her fics will be (for now). I hope you like it! All comments will be shown to her. Again, stay tuned for my next fic! It's better than all my other fics.


End file.
